Clair de Lune
by Miharu-Honey
Summary: That's a story about Kagome and Sesshoumaru, which plays in the modern times. Read an enjoy it!


**Prologue****: Final resignation?**

A narrow beam of light fell on her pale face let her skin appear like gleaming porcelain. Dust particles danced in the light. The smell of old wood lay in the air.

My eyes followed the lonely tear, which ran slowly down her cheek. In it broke the light of the sun and the drop appeared like a translucent pearl. It left a moist on her ivory coloured skin. Softly I glided with my hand over her cheek. My senses grasped every single pore, every single tiny hair which stood under my touch. A shudder grasped her elegant figure. All my senses were sharpened and aimed only on her. I wanted every minute, every second, and every moment from this to burn in my memory.

I bent forward.

Her dress rustled as she stepped nervously a small step back. The red satin material stretched over the ground and over her skin. Quietly the wood creaked under her feet. A small cloud of dust whirled up when she stepped on a loose ground floorboard. Briefly her look darted down. Her long eyelashes painted small half moon-shaped shadows on her face.

The tear dropped to the ground. My ears easily twitched when they grasped the gentle _'Pling'_ with which the small drop of water hit the ground. A sound, for her human ear not discernable. The tear left a damp point on the ground, almost invisible, and seeped into the wood.

Softly I laid my hand on her chin. She lifted her head. Her eyes were a warm brown. Her look deep and yet unfathomable.

I lent a little bit further forward, glided with my nose over her cheek. Then I laid my lips softly on her mouth. The cuddled up perfectly on their counterpart. Like one piece of puzzle to another. However, only so briefly that no time remained for her to answer my kiss.

After a short hesitation I laid my head on her right shoulder. My warm breath tickled her. Her neck hairs stood and a pleasant shudder ran through her body. Softly my lips found their way to the hollow under her chin. I kissed her on the place under which her pulse so obviously raced. She shuddered under my affectionate touch.

A pleasant sigh slipped out of her lips. I smiled softly. I knew for a fact how crazy I made her with my love. She closed the eyes. Carefully I kissed her on her eyelids. Very softly. My ears twitched once more as they heard the rhythmical beating of her heart. Faster and faster the pumping muscle beat against her protective bones as if it wants to jump any second out of her chest.

Again my mouth wandered to her cheek. Affectionately her lips cuddled up in mine as she seized the initiative and stood on her toes. The kiss became bit by bit gradually more intensive, uniting all our feelings in it, which we felt for each other. Love, passion, desire... After a while I freed myself of her. Her breath was intermittent. Quick and irregular. I closed my eyes and breathed her one light kiss on the forehead.

Softly I freed myself from her grip. „It's time. " Quietly these three words came over my lips.

"No...", she whispered still, struggling to breath.

"Yes". I took a step back; let my look once again wander over her elegant figure. A long time we just stood there. Trying to avoid the inevitable moment al long as possible. Then I turned around. My feet were as heavy as lead. It seemed to me like an eternity, until I had come, finally, to the big wing door.

Suddenly I heard the hasty steps which quietly glided above the ancient wooden floor. I felt her arms around my waist. A quiet sobbing broke through the silence. "Don't go... please..."

I closed my eyes. It hurts. An iron grip lay around my heart. It squeezed relentlessly.

"I have to go." With these words I freed myself from her embrace. I turned around.

Permitting me a last look at her sad face. "When will you come back?"

My lips remained dumb.

I saw the realization flash in her eyes. "You won't come back?" Desperation resonated in her voice.

I turned down my eyes, could no longer endure to see her so. Then I turned away from her. I heard her knees gave away under her. In my imagination I saw her collapsed figure with hands clenched into fists, kneeling on the ground. Her look full of pain and disbelief, directed on my back. A smooth break... was my last thought when the big wing door closed behind me in the castle...

_The mind is subjected to the same law like the body: Both can be only received by continual food._

_Luc de Vauvenargues_


End file.
